The Potter Twins
by sergeant peace
Summary: Lilith and Harry Potter were raised believing they could only depend on each other, that no one would help you out of the goodness of their hearts, how does that change events at Hogwarts?
1. The Twins

**This chapter, and the chapters that followed, were content and grammar edited by one of my best friends Roanoke, for information on asking her for her cervices, PM me and i'll do what I can to get things kick started. **

"He'll be fine...he'll be fine…" Lilith Rose Potter stared vacantly at the wall of the cupboard, listening to the halting breath of her brother, mumbling under her breath. Her audience was the dead still air, filled only by the sound of her steady breathing and his chaotic gasps. She ran a hand through her curly red hair and stared at her brother with mismatched eyes. He was heavily bruised up and bleeding sluggishly from the corner of his mouth.

Lilith sighed and stood up, stepping quietly so as to not make too much noise and accidentally wake up her uncle and aunt. She carefully put her hand on her brother's chest, wincing when she felt the uneven bones underneath the skin. She took a deep breath and focused, smiling when she felt a pulse of energy deep in her stomach. She concentrated and kept her hands on Harry's chest as they began to glow green. Harry let out a pained gasp as his ribs began to snap back into place, and several bruises healed themselves. Lilith stopped as he opened his eyes.

"Lils?" he questioned softly as she fell back against the door frame. "Are you alright?"

"Tired…" she mumbled, "how are you feeling brother?"

"Like I was hit by a bus...how long was I out?"

"Only a few hours since _Auntie _put us in here." she sighed, letting her head hang.

Harry sat up, wincing the entire time and breathing through bared teeth. "Come on, Lils, lay down." He helped her up, gently touching her shoulders and guiding her to the cot.

"One of us has to stay up," she muttered as they both laid down on the cot.

"Then I will, but you need sleep…"

"Fine...but I'm waking up in an hour, okay?"

"Okay…" Harry mumbled as she got more comfortable on the cot, leaning slightly into her brother as she fell asleep. This was how a normal night for them went: healing any wounds Harry and she had received from their relatives, and taking turns keeping watch, hoping to be able to at least warn their sibling of the coming of their walrus-like uncle. Sometimes they'd both stay up, talking in hushed whispers about how they would one day leave this house, go and live in a castle or a mansion and run around to their heart's content.

One day.

But they never tried, at least not since they were so easily found the first time they tried to run away at eight years old, being completely ignored by the police and the social worker when they tried to tell them the _real_ reason they had run. Instead, the people meant to protect bruised and battered children listened to Uncle Vernon's version of _'these little tykes just want attention, I assure you it won't happen again'. _

So the twins simply tried to keep each other safe to the best of their abilities. Harry kept Dudley and his pack off of Lilith's scent while they were at school, and Lilith kept the wrath of Aunt Petunia focused on their neighbors, always dropping a new bit of gossip anytime she went to berate Harry for missing a spot or trying to get a glass of water. Both of them did everything in their power to keep their uncle from doing anything to their sibling, for he was the man who made their lives at Number 4 Privet Drive hell, never hesitating to beat either within an inch of their lives. He did his best to encourage the bullying of them by his son, and made sure his wife only ever got them hand-me-downs that would never fit. All of this came down to a single fact, the root cause of all the abuse and negligence.

The twins were magic.

Despite the dismissive and abusive nature of their relatives when it came to their abilities, hoping that the abuse and simply just not bringing instances of magic up would _never_ convince the two that there was no such thing as magic.

Lilith wasn't one to take anything lying down. She knew what they were, and when Lilith knew something, Harry knew something. They both knew they were magical since the first time Lilith had healed Harry's broken bones. Ever since then, they had worked to try and control it. Lilith had learned how to heal for the most part, as well as how to confuse her uncle, giving the two more freedom every once in a while.

However, Harry's magic was very accidental and he could never seem to control it, which brought the ire of both their aunt and uncle as well as Dudley, who was of the mind of doing what his parents did. While it got him out of trouble several times, it also got him into trouble more often than not, like when Aunt Petunia had sheared his hair short except his bangs to cover his scar, and the hair grew back within the hour, or when he appeared atop the school with no explanation on how he got up there except for 'I jumped'.

Both of the children bore the brunt of their uncle's anger. Lilith couldn't count how many times their uncle took the belt to their backs, leaving deep cuts that turned into horrible scars no matter how much healing she did. Bruises generally covered them 24/7 but never on their arms or legs, although nowhere that could be seen easily by authorities or peers, not that any of them would believe the two if they did show them the scars. The nurse who had tried to help them had been fired and blacklisted, leaving them at the mercy of their tormentors.

Today had been an exceptionally bad day, with Harry dropping a platter of food after Dudley tripped him. Uncle Vernon had wasted no time in dealing out punishment, striking him with his belt and then hurling him into the living room, where his head collided with the fireplace mantle with a sickening 'crack!'

Lilith had instantly gone to her brother's side, magic at the tips of her fingers, only to be roughly dragged away by Vernon as Aunt Petunia went to Harry, carefully picking him up and taking him to the cupboard. Lilith was tossed in shortly after.

"You keep it down, you hear me!" Vernon snarled, slamming the door shut and locking it.

It had taken Lilith several hours and several breaks to fully heal the damage done to her brother, and even then she knew that he wouldn't be able to do much the next day. She would have to find a way to keep him in the cupboard until he was fully healed.

A rough knocking made Lilith sit up, looking quickly at her brother who was barely keeping his eyes open.

"Sleep." she whispered to him before standing up and turning towards the door as Aunt Petunia opened it roughly.

"Get up," she commanded, "we need to start on breakfast."

"Harry's still sick," Lilith said, motioning to her very pale brother who looked to be asleep.

Petunia narrowed her eyes suspiciously but nodded. "Looks like you're cooking alone today," she said snidely, stepping out of the way so Lilith could step out, then slammed the door as soon as she was out.

"Hurry! Your uncle and cousin need their energy today, and I need to drop you two off at Ms. Figg's house before we take Dudley to the Zoo."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Lilith said quietly as she moved to the kitchen, stepping up on the small wooden stepstool to start cooking.

Within thirty minutes, Vernon and Dudley were both down at the table. Vernon grumbled for a few moments about 'lazy little freaks' before getting absorbed in the morning paper while Dudley whined about not getting enough birthday presents.

"We'll buy you two new presents," his mother simpered, running a soothing hand through her bratty son's hair.

The phone rang, distracting Dudley from his whining while his mother went to answer it. Lilith quietly gave Uncle Vernon a platter of food and his coffee before taking her usual seat in the corner of the room.

"Vernon!" Petunia said sharply, "Ms. Figg won't be able to take them today."

"What?! Why the bloody hell not?"

"She broke her leg tripping over one of her cats! She can't take them."

"I don't want them to come!" Dudley whined, giving a small shuffle of his feet. "They'll ruin everything!"

"Harry can't go," Lilith interjected, "He's sick. We can stay here and I can take care of him."

"And leave you here alone with him? No, he'll stay locked in his room, and you will come with us, but I'm warning you now, Potter, any funny business and you will wish you were never born."

"I already do," Lilith muttered under her breath. As they got ready, she dipped into the room to tell her brother was going on and dress in one of her nicer dresses before stepping out so Aunt Petunia could lock the door.

At the zoo, they took a break from walking around and looking at the different animals, and stopped for ice cream. Lilith was quick to say she didn't want anything, knowing her uncle wouldn't be too happy buying anything for her. It was a slightly enjoyable day, anyway. She got to see many animals, and even got to finish Dudley's ice cream when he didn't want to finish it. The final stop was the serpentarium.

Lilith felt bad for the boa constrictor that was trapped in captivity, having to put up with people banging on the glass and yelling at it.

"He's asleep," Lilith said when Dudley kept hitting the glass.

"He's boring," Dudley sneered, walking away, Vernon and Petunia following.

"I hate them," she muttered when she was alone, looking down at the snake, "they are inconsiderate and horrible, if I had a say…" she stopped as dark thoughts crossed her mind, then her expression softened as she looked at the snake. "I'm terribly sorry for how they acted to you. It must not be easy, all these people walking by day after day, knocking on the glass."

The snake's head slowly raised up and looked right at her.

"Can...can you understand me?" she asked quietly.

The snake nodded its head, slowly slithering up to the glass and causing Lilith's breath to catch in her chest, hanging on her ribs as her stomach dropped.

"Wow…" she whispered, looking to the sign, "You're from Brazil, right? Is it nice down there?"

The snake shook its head and motioned at the side again, pointing out the words BRED IN CAPTIVITY.

"I'm sorry," Lilith whispered, "perhaps one day you can go… I know I would if I had the chance." She concentrated and stared hard at the snake, smiling when a blue glow sprouted up around it. She found she could see this glow in most animals when she concentrated, even a few humans had it; what it was, she couldn't say, but it must mean something good if her relatives didn't have a spark of it.

"MUM! DAD! LOOK AT THE SNAKE!" Dudley exclaimed, roughly pushing Lilith out of the way, shaking her from her thoughts and making her stumble to the ground. She glared at him through her red bangs from the ground, keeping her green and blue eyes on him as she carefully touched on her magic. Within a second the glass had disappeared, and Dudley fell forward into the exhibit while the snake slowly slid out, it looked at her for a few seconds.

"_Thanksss, amiga. You are a true friend of my kind. Anytime you need help, we will be there." _The snake quickly slithered away, scaring several parents and students as Lilith smiled happily - if not a bit confused - after it.

Dudley slowly climbed to his feet and attempted to exit out of the exhibit, only for the glass barrier to have been returned. What followed was a frantic dash to get Dudley out, headed by Petunia Dursley who was screaming her head off when she realized what had happened.

Uncle Vernon had glared at her the entire time.

When they finally reached home, he wasted no time in striking her with his big meaty hand, sending her sprawling to the ground, clutching her cheek.

"You think you're so clever, don't you, girl?!" he thundered, grabbing her roughly by her long red hair and dragging her over to the cupboard, throwing her in and slamming the door. "You won't be coming out for a long time."

Lilith took a deep breath as she slowly settled against the cot. Her brother was awake and glaring at the door. "They're going to regret that one day." he muttered.

"Definitely," Lilith said darkly, then shook her head. "It was my fault, though. Dudley pushed me out of the way while I was talking with a very nice snake, so I made the glass disappear."

Harry grinned bitterly and snickered quietly. "Serves him right, the git."

Lilith smiled sadly, before responding after a moment of silence. "Harry...we should run away."

Harry sighed, helping his sister onto the cot and wrapping her up in a hug. This was a conversation the two had had several times over the years, and he had grown weary of it. "Ok, sure, and where would we go?"

"Somewhere, anywhere but here...we could go to the U.S., or the mainland...find a family that would actually like us."

"We need money for that, and we don't have it."

"We could steal, or we could get help.'

"Who's going to believe us? Everyone we talked to ended up getting fired…"

"The snake at the zoo said that he and his kind would be there when we needed them."

"Oh yes, an army of snakes, that's exactly what will help us out of this."

Lilith rolled her eyes, growing frustrated. "I'm just saying, I don't know how long we can keep this up. Uncle Vernon gets nastier by the day, and Aunt Petunia isn't doing anything to help us…"

"At least Dudley doesn't chase you down with his gang every day." Harry muttered.

"At least you don't have Pierce leering at you every time he comes over," Lilith said, shuddering slightly and making Harry chuckle.

"Think you have the worst of it. At least I can run away from those jerks, you have to play the 'proper lady.'"

Lilith snorted. "Please." The two glanced at each other, then they started giggling.

"So, we're stuck in here until probably next week." Harry sighed. "You manage to swipe a deck of cards?"

"Sadly no."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

A few weeks later.

Lilith quietly cooked breakfast Monday morning, casting sideways glances over to Harry where he was helping Aunt Petunia dye their school uniforms, then glanced over to Dudley, in his brand-new Smelting's uniform, twirling his Smelting's stick in his hands

The sound of the mail slot opening and closing made Harry and Lilith look up.

"Dudley, go get the mail." Vernon said, not even looking up from his paper.

"Have Lilith go get it."

"Lilith, go get the mail."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Dudley, hit her with your Smelting's stick."

Instantly Lilith was moving to the door, dodging a swipe from Dudley as she went into the hallway and over to the front door. She picked up the stack and narrowed her eyes when she saw two letters for her and Harry. She looked behind her for a second to make sure no one was paying attention to her before slipping the letters into her old dress and walking back into the kitchen, handing the mail to Uncle Vernon.

Later that night.

Harry sat up to look at his sister, who was staring intently at the letters she had brought in with her. Carefully, he crawled down next to her where she was sitting next to the door.

"But who would send letters to us?" he asked her quietly.

"I don't know," she whispered back, slowly opening her envelope, using the limited light from under the door to read.

"Dear, Ms. Potter," she read quietly, "we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. We await your answer no less than July 31. Yours sincerely, Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." she looked at her brother with wide, shining eyes. "A school for wizards and witches!"

"It sounds fake," Harry muttered, peering at the letter cautiously.

"But what if it isn't?" she asked, "what if this is where we're actually meant to be? Learning how to hone our powers!"

"And what if it's just a joke by Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to hurt us?"

"And what if it isn't? Harry, we might be able to get out of here."

Harry hesitated, then checked the letter again, "Well...how are we going to give them an answer before July 31? That's next week…"

"I can swipe some paper from the kitchen in the morning, and you can nick a pen out of Dudley's room. He's supposed to go spend the night with Pierce tomorrow."

"And then what?"

"And then we mail it," she said, voice rising slightly in excitement. "Obviously, we just hand it to the mailman and hope it gets to them in time."

"Okay...okay, let's try."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

It had almost worked.

They had managed to get a piece of paper, and even nick a pen out of Dudley's room, but it had all gone south when Harry tried to run out to hand the letter off to the mailman. Just before he could open the door, Petunia had jerked him back roughly.

"What do you think you are doing?!" she had shrieked, "what is that in your hand!?"

"Nothing!" Harry said, trying to hide the letter behind his back, but Aunt petunia was quick. She snatched the paper away from him and looked at it, eyes narrowing as she opened the letter, then widening in horror when she realized what it was.

"How do you know of this place?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Harry stayed silent, while Lilith began backing up to their cupboard, intent on burning the letters before her aunt could read them.

"I, um...we...read it in a book."

"A book?" she asked dangerously. "What book?" Her eyes darted from her to Lilith, who was up against the wall, staring at her aunt.

"A book from school," Lilith lied, "it was about witches and wizards and talked about a school. Me and Harry thought it would be funny to try and send a letter to them."

Petunia narrowed her eyes. "Both of you, in your cupboard," she hissed, letting go of Harry's arm and ripping the letter apart as the two children darted into their cupboard. Petunia slammed the door and locked it before stomping off into the kitchen.

"So close." Harry sighed, looking at Lilith. "Good thinking, blaming it on a book."

"I'm surprised she believed it," she muttered, "and there goes our last chance to get out of here. Uncle Vernon will probably keep us in here until we're 18, then kick us out."

"Probably…" Harry agreed, looking at the door, wheels turning. "What time does Uncle Vernon get here?"

"Around six tonight, why?"

"I think you're right...we should run."

"But...but you said-"

"-I know...but what do you think Uncle Vernon will do when Aunt Petunia tells him we were trying to write a wizard school that actually exists? He's gonna leave us in here for a week, and then he's going to beat us within an inch of our lives and throw us back in here."

Lilith nodded contemplatively. "Okay...as soon as they go to sleep, we run."

The two quickly gathered their meager belongings, packing a couple of changes of clothes in Harry's grubby patchwork rucksack. They sat back to back, looking down at their bed.

"What if they send someone?" Lilith asked suddenly, making Harry look back at his sister.

"What?"

"What if they send someone?" she asked again. "What if the school doesn't get our reply and sends someone to check on us?"

"Come on sis, why would they send someone to find us? Doubt a school actually cares that much about us."

"Maybe this school's different…"

"Well, if they do come by here, then they'll find an empty cupboard and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will have to explain it."

Lilith's reply was cut off as the front door opened, then slammed, her aunt's voice sounded just outside the door.

"Vernon, did you get my message.

"Yes, I got it," their Uncle harrumphed, "how did they find out-"

"I don't know," Petunia said, voice anxious. "They should have never been able to find out unless...unless they got a letter-"

"But how in the blazes would they have gotten a letter?!"

"I don't know! But if they know-"

"-will anyone come looking for them?"

"No, not unless they send a letter."

"Well, then, we keep the two locked up tight. Any more letters we get, we burn."

"Okay…"

"They won't find us. I have a plan."

Within a few hours, the cupboard door opened again, with Vernon standing there with what he probably thought was a pleasant smile.

"Hey there, kiddos," he said, looking between the two. "You know, me and your auntie were just thinking. You know, you two have gotten much too big for this cupboard. I think it's time to move you both up to the spare bedroom."

The twins looked at each other anxiously. "We're...not in trouble?"

Vernon grimaced, then said. "Of course not! Now gather your things and head upstairs!"

Harry and Lilith quickly gathered their meager belongings and scampered up the stairs, both stopped shortly when they saw the new locks on the door as well as the cat flap.

"In you go," Vernon growled, practically throwing them into the room and slamming the door shut.

Instantly, Harry ran to the window, grimacing as he saw the iron bars on the other side.

"Out of one prison and into another," Lilith muttered, looking at the small bedroom, she slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. "At least the mattress is clean…"

"One good thing," Harry said dryly, sitting down next to her.

"You think they'll let us out anytime soon?"

Harry sighed, "I don't know." he admitted quietly, "there's a cat flap in the door, so they'll probably start pushing food through there…"

Lilith sighed, then laid down. "You take the first watch?" she asked, looking more drawn out and tired then she ever had before.

"Yeah, wake you up here in a bit."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

The next day

Harry woke up to the sound of harsh coughing. "Lils?" he asked blearily as he sat up and rubbed sleep from his eyes, looking at the fuzzy form of his sister sitting on an old dresser.

"It's still early," she said hoarsely, "Go back to sleep."

"You don't sound too good," he said, putting his glasses on. "You don't look too good either!"

"What a charmer," she said with a feeble smile, but it was true. She was deathly pale, and her entire frame was shaking, her teeth chattering together every now and then. Her eyes were bloodshot, whether from lack of sleep or from illness was hard to tell.

"You're sick!" Harry exclaimed, quickly running over to his sister, placing a hand against her forehead. "This isn't good, you're burning up."

"I'm fine," she said fiercely, trying to push her brother away, only to be hit with a dizzy spell that sent her falling forward.

Harry quickly caught her and led her to the bed. "You're not well." She practically flopped on the mattress, coughing into the pillow. He sighed and covered her with the blankets.

"Just rest." He sat down by her bed, thinking what he could do to help his sister.

He couldn't heal her. He was never good with healing like she was, and he knew that attempting to tell Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon that they were sick would just paint a larger target on their backs. So, recognizing that he couldn't help, Harry sat down with his back against the bed, listening to the uneven breathing of his sister. When their food was brought, it was a thin broth that was still in the can, barely enough to feed one of them, let alone both, so Harry let Lilith have it, lying to her about having already eaten his portion just to get something into her system. He grimaced as he sat down against the bed.

"We'll get out of here Lils...I know we will."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

One week later

Hagrid grumbled as he and Professor McGonagall slowly walked up to Number 4 Privet Drive.

"...Coulda done this by meself…."

"Oh, hush, Hagrid, this may take some finessing that you may not be capable of." McGonagall shushed him. "Just stay behind me."

"Yeah, yeah…"

McGonagall knocked on the door and took a step back, raising an eyebrow when the door was practically thrown open to reveal an overweight purple-faced man, who paled considerably upon seeing them, going from violet to lavender.

"Good evening," she greeted cordially. "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy-headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With me is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. We are here to speak with you about the Potter Twins."

WWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Harry sighed as he paced back and forth in their room, kicking over an empty can of soup in both anger and hunger. It had been nothing but sparse meals for the last week, and it had gotten to where it was hard for either of them to think of anything but the hunger stabbing their stomachs. For Lilith, this only made her sickness worse.

"What do you think we'll get for dinner?" Lilith asked quietly. She was curled up on the bed, still looking sickly and pale, letting out harsh coughs every now and then.

"I don't know...hopefully some soup, even if it's cold we can heat it up for you.'

"You need to eat too…"

"I'll survive," Harry dismissed, worriedly putting a hand on his sister's forehead and grimacing at how it burned. "We need to worry more about you."

"It's cold," she complained, shivering as Harry grabbed another threadbare blanket to put over her.

"Hopefully that helps…" Harry said, walking over to the window and looking out. His eyes widened when he saw two strange people standing on the lawn, appearing to be in the midst of an argument with Uncle Vernon. "Lils...Lils, they came!"

"Wha?"

"They came! They came!" he started pounding on the glass, "hey! We're up here! Help!"

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

"-and we will not allow them to go to some crackpot school!"

"Now you listen here, Mr. Dursley, " Professor McGonagall said sharply. "You have no say in what those children want to do. If they want to go to Hogwarts, then they will! Absolutely nothing you say can-" She stopped as she heard a loud thumping. Together, all three adults looked up at the only barred window at the house, where Harry was frantically pounding away, his shouts muffled.

"What in blazes-" McGonagall started a few seconds before Vernon retreated inside and slammed the door.

"Those no good-" Hagrid rumbled angrily, striding forward and slamming his hand into the door, making it fall over.

"Call the aurors!" Hagrid called back to Minerva as he entered the house, letting out a grunt as a blast from Vernon's shotgun hit him in the chest, much of the buckshot bouncing off his thick skin, with a few pellets digging into his shoulder. With a forceful yank, the giant man pulled the gun from prey's hand and tied it into a knot, before throwing Vernon down the hall like a toy, where he crashed into a table and lay still. Hagrid continued up the stairs, his weight making them creak and groan in protest.

"-help! Help! We're in here!" the sound of Harry shouting made Hagrid hurry down the hall, scowling at the amount of locks on the door.

"Get back from the door! I'm bustin' it in!" Hagrid thundered, throwing himself shoulder-first into the door and sending it crashing to the ground. He looked about the room and almost swore at the haggard looking children on the bed, both looked underfed and unhealthy, but the girl - Lilith, he remembered - looked sick, very sick.

"She passed out a few moments ago," Harry said sadly, holding his sister's hand. Her breathing was shallow, and her eyes moved frantically from behind her closed eyelids.

"She needs a healer," Hagrid said, walking forward. "We need ta get her out of here, understand?"

Harry nodded mutely and carefully moved out of the way so Hagrid could pick his sister up. He did so easily, gently cradling her in one arm. "Alrigh' now, let's get outside, Professor McGonagall has probably called the aurors."

Harry followed the large man out of the room and down the stairs, both stopping when they found Uncle Vernon standing in their way, a kitchen knife in his hand. "Those freaks aren't going anywhere!" he snarled.

"_Stupefy!" _

The spell hit Vernon in the back and sent him tumbling down the stairs, landing at the feet of a pink haired girl in red robes. "Wotcher?" she asked the trio, tilting her head slightly. "The kids okay?"

"Little Dora Tonks!" Hagrid said jovially, despite the situation. "Didn't know you completed yer trainin'!"

"Hey! Watch the little Dora! It's Tonks, and technically I haven't, was just in the neighborhood when the call came out, now come on! Mad-eye's outside and he's throwin' a fit!"

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Harry sat next to his sister's bed, watching her carefully as the healer gave her a couple of potions.

"Very bad case of Pneumonia." the healer mumbled, "along with severe bronchitis; luckily, we caught it now, otherwise her lungs would have been damaged severely."

"She'll be okay...right?"

"She won't be up and moving any time soon, but she'll be okay." he said, giving the young boy a soft smile.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, looking at his sister, who was now sleeping much more comfortable in the hospital bed.

"I'll leave you two alone for now," the healer said, walking towards the door, closing it quietly.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Lilith opened her eyes. "Do I really have to just lie here?" she mumbled out,

"Until you're better," Harry said quietly.

"I can barely feel my magic…" she grumbled as she slowly sat up.

"I'm sure it's temporary," Harry said, tensing up when the door opened, and the large man came in again.

"Got ye all situated here?" he asked gently, stopping short when he saw the apprehensive looks on the twos faces. "Oh, I'm not here te harm ye none, just wanted to check up on ye."

"We're fine…" Lilith muttered, looking away from the large man.

Harry looked at his sister, then turned back to the man. "Thank you, for helping us," he said timidly, "if you hadn't come...well...I don't know what we would have done…"

"'T'wasn't nothin'," he said, sitting down noisily on another chair. "glad Professor McGonagall was there, got a message t'the aurors just in time."

"Can you thank her for us?" Harry asked.

"You should be able to thank her on your own, she said she'd be up here momentarily," Hagrid said with a comforting smile as he pulled a half-finished sweater from his pocket, attached to a ball of yarn. Soon he was knitting quietly while Harry and Lilith looked on, at least until Lilith started giggling.

"Wha?" he asked, looking at the girl in confusion.

"S-sorry.." she apologized, "it's just...you look so funny! Trying to work knitting needles that look like sewing needles in your hand."

Hagrid chuckled, "Yer righ', they're pretty small for me, but I've had years of practice." He held the sweater up and hummed. "Needs ta be a bit longer for ye, but I'm sure I'll get it before school starts."

Lilith's eyes widened in surprise, "that's...for me?" she asked quietly.

Hagrid nodded. "Brought ye both a cake too, seein' as how yer birthday passed durin' all this ruckus, but it may 'ave been blown apart from that gun yer uncle used."

"You got us cake?" Lilith whispered,

"Of course!" Hagrid said with a big smile. "You only turn eleven once righ'?"

Lilith nodded mutely at this, looking down at her hands, "Thank you, mister..?"

"Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid." he greeted, "Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"So it really is real?" Harry questioned.

"Well, of course it's real!" he said in amusement, "Best school of sorcery in the world! Though I hear Ilvermorny is pretty good as well, but nothin' beats Hogwarts."

"Right you are, Hagrid," the new voice made both Harry and Lilith jump as they looked at the door, where a severe woman stood, her hands clasped in front of her. "Mr. and Ms. Potter," she greeted, "it is an honor to meet the both of you, though I wish that it would have been under better circumstances. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You're the one who sent us our letters," Lilith mumbled.

McGonagall nodded slightly. "That I am," she said, conjuring a chair and sitting down. "I'm very sorry that today took such a dreadful turn, never in all my years have I seen anyone, magical or muggle, act like that."

"That's Uncle Vernon for you," Lilith muttered darkly.

"Well, in any case, your uncle is in the custody of the Aurors, and your Aunt has been taken in for questioning, as well as being placed on house arrest pending an investigation."

"Will we have to go back?" harry asked quietly.

McGonagall shook her head, "No. After what we found in the house, we have decided that it would be better for the both of you to be placed elsewhere. Where that will be has yet to be decided."

Harry nodded mutely, "so...what about Hogwarts? Will we still be allowed to go?"

"Of course yer allowed te go," Hagrid said in confusion, "why wouldn't you be?"

"We're not exactly in the best of health," Lilith said quietly, "I can't even feel my magic anymore."

"Feel your magic?" McGonagall questioned, "whatever do you mean."

"I mean, I can't feel my magic," she said in frustration. "Usually, I can feel it at the tips of my fingers, but right now, I can't even seem to find and it-it-" she trailed off as she began to cough harshly. Harry was quickly at her side once more, coaxing her to lie down.

"You'll feel better once you get some actual food in you." harry told her gently.

"I hope you're right," she mumbled wearily.

McGonagall slowly stood and walked over. "Have you...noticed your magic before?" she asked.

Lilith nodded. "All the time. I'm almost always connected with it." She carefully raised her hand and looked at it. "I can even see it when I use it...but now…" Tears began to well up in her eyes, making her angrily wipe them away. "I hate this feeling."

"Just sleep," Harry practically begged her. "Sleep and I know you'll feel better in the morning."

"Your brother's righ'." Hagrid piped up, making both McGonagall and Harry look at him, "When yer this sick, yer magic would be working overtime to help ya fight it off. Once you start feeling better then your magic will return to normal."

McGonagall nodded. "I couldn't have said it better myself. In fact, you both should go to sleep. It's been quite a long day."

"I'm not leaving Lilith," Harry said stubbornly.

"I'm sure the healers wouldn't get you in trouble for sleeping alongside her," McGonagall said gently, waving her hand to expand the bed just a bit. "We can talk more about what's to come in the morning, but for now, you need your rest."

Harry sighed and nodded, climbing into bed next to his sister, whose eyes were already closing. "Wake me up at midnight?"

"I'll take first watch," Harry confirmed, leaning back against the headboard as his sister fell asleep.

McGonagall's' heart broke as she realized what Harry was doing. "Mr. Potter, you don't need to keep watch," she said gently.

Harry shook his head vehemently. "Last time we didn't keep watch, Uncle Vernon hurt Lilith." His face hardened. "It will not happen again…"

"I'll be here all nigh' Harry." Hagrid said, making the boy look at him, "an' I won' let anyone hurt either of ye...so get some sleep alrigh'?"

Harry hesitated, then nodded slightly. "I'm trusting you, Hagrid." he said, much more seriously than any eleven-year-old had a right to be.

"I won't let ye down, Harry," Hagrid said sincerely as Harry laid down and closed his eyes, falling into an uneasy sleep.

When McGonagall was sure they were completely asleep, she turned to Hagrid, voice low. "How could anyone be so...cruel to children like this?"

"They'd have ta be evil ta do it," Hagrid muttered quietly, "I saw the room they were stayin' in. Barely any blankets for the both of them, smelt, like they wasn't lettin' them take baths, six different locks on the door…" His voice trailed off and he shook his head. "If little Dora hadn't'a stunned the bellend, I probably woulda killed him."

"I think many of the Aurors who responded were of the same thought," McGonagall said, "I know that Alastor was already threatening Petunia with his walking stick - not wand, walking stick."

Hagrid snorted. "Woulda been great ta see that."

McGonagall sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Albus was very distraught upon learning how badly the two were treated. He was almost inconsolable. He didn't know that the Dursleys would...well you know."

Hagrid nodded sagely. "Great man, Dumbledore...but I guess even someone like him can make mistakes."

"Indeed," came the dry response.

"...how many are linin' up to take them in?"

"Surprisingly not many, I know Lucius Malfoy has already stepped forward, but Madam Bones refuses to even acknowledge it...the Weasleys were willing but they don't have enough room for two more mouths to feed...the best prospect so far is Andromeda and Ted Tonks."

"Really?" Hagrid asked in interest.

"Yes, really. Andromeda said that with Nymphadora moving out, the house was too quiet, and she wouldn't mind having two young children to keep her company while Ted was working. And Ted...well he could never say no to Andromeda, could he?"

"They're good people." Hagrid said, "though the connection with Black might make things worse."

"I doubt Andromeda would talk about that man, to be honest," McGonagall said with a frown, "but you may be right...well, enough of this talk. All of it is hearsay until a decision has been reached."

"Yer right," he put his knitting down and yawned. "Ye think ye can go get me a cuppa from the cafeteria? Need to stay awake."

"You're really going to stay up all night?"

"I gave 'im my word. I'll be damned if I fail 'im."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW


	2. Someone to call Home

Harry woke to quiet arguing going on a few feet from him.

"Go get some rest, Hagrid," a quiet feminine voice whispered.

"No," the deep, rumbling voice of Hagrid said stubbornly. "I promised the kids I'd be here when they woke up. I won't fail them."

"I'm here now, I can watch them," the feminine voice urged, "you've been up all night."

"And I'll stay up longer if need be."

"That won't be necessary," a rough voice growled, "Mr. Potter is already awake."

Harry slowly opened his eyes, staring at three fuzzy blobs in front of him. He blindly began pawing about for his glasses.

"Here you go, luv," the feminine voice said a moment before she deposited his glasses into his hands.

"Th-thank you," Harry said quietly as he put his glasses on, blinking as the blobs came into focus. Hagrid was on his right, smiling tiredly at the young man; on his left was the woman who had stunned his uncle the day before, her hair a bubble gum pink; and finally, standing in front of him, a heavily scarred man with half his nose missing scowled at him. One of his eyes was gone, replaced by an electric blue eye that whizzed about in its socket.

"Mornin' Harry," Hagrid greeted cheerily. "How'd ye sleep?"

"Good. Thank you," Harry said cautiously, looking to his sister, who was sound asleep beside him, coughing every now and then.

"She hasn't stirred none," Hagrid assured him. "Healers may wake her up in a mo' for morning potions."

"Then let her sleep," the scarred man said gruffly. "We can question her when she's better."

"Question?" Harry asked, already bristling defensively.

"Yes." The man limped forward, holding his hand out to him. "Alastor Moody, Master Auror for the Ministry of Magic."

Harry shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir."

"Likewise," he grunted, then jerked a thumb to the woman, "This is Nymphadora Tonks, my Auror in training."

Nymphadora scowled, her hair getting darker as her voice dropped dangerously. "Don't call me Nymphadora." She muttered, then smiled at Harry, hair already lightening back up to bubblegum. "Call me Tonks."

"Okay," Harry said hesitantly, before smiling slightly at the three sheepishly. "Um...not to be rude...but what's an Auror?"

"Dark wizard catcher," Hagrid supplied, "best of the best."

"He's right," Moody growled, "and today, we're playing social services. Came to photograph wounds and ask questions. Get to the bottom of what happened at Number 4 Privet Drive."

"We won't push you to speak about things you don't want to," Tonks added gently when she saw the anxiety in his eyes.

"Will they do something about it this time?" The question came from Lilith, her eyes were still closed, but from the way she spoke, it seemed she had been awake this entire time.

"We'll do what we can," Moody promised, going into his pocket and pulling his wand out.

Almost instantly Lilith was up, one hand coming up as green magic began to spark from her fingers. She scowled when it faded much too fast for her liking.

Moody grinned at her. "Relax lass, only pulling my wand to conjure a chair." He carefully waved it to conjure said chair, then stowed away his wand. Only when the wand was gone did Lilith relax. "I like your attitude, missy. Constant vigilance. It'll save your life one day." He carefully extended his prosthetic leg and detached it, massaging the stump as he grimaced. "Weather always fucks with me…" he grumbled.

"Mad-eye!" Tonks exclaimed as the two children tittered, albeit cautiously. "You can't use that kind of language in front of kids!"

"I use it in front of you, don't I?" Mad-eye snapped, his glass eye spinning wildly in his head.

"What happened to your eye?" Lilith asked curiously, the picture of childhood naivety.

"You tell me about yours and I'll tell you about mine," Moody said, smiling when the girl hesitated. "If you're done trying to steer the topic to mundane things, I'd like to get this questioning over with."

Harry and Lilith looked at each other anxiously, "Don't you have enough proof?" Harry asked quietly.

"Possibly, but it never hurts to have more." Tonks watched their faces carefully. "Like I said, we won't push anymore then we have to-"

"I'm hungry," Mad-eye suddenly announced, making Tonks and Hagrid look at him in surprise. "Left early today, didn't even get my flask full." He reattached his leg and stood. "You two hungry?" he asked the kids and, upon receiving identical nods, motioned to the door. "Well, come on, then. This place has a caf, and it's not too bad, if I do say so meself. Can you two walk?"

"We can," Lilith said, cutting off Harry before he could say anything.

"Then hop to, I want a proper English Breakfast before noon.

"Mad-eye-" Tonks started, only to be waved off by the gruff man.

"-they're tough, they can make it." He opened the door and looked at the twins. "Well, come along, then."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Lilith decided that Mad-Eye was going to be her favorite person. Rough, uncouth, a mouth like a sailor, and little to no decorum about him. He was the exact thing that the Dursleys turned their noses up at.

And Lilith loved it.

"Always loved the food here," Mad-Eye said to fill the silence as he cut into his eggs, checking it thoroughly before devouring it voraciously. "Tasted great when I'd get out of the Dark Magic Ward. Been there enough times during the war to know. They always make the eggs fluffy. Raspberry syrup is best with those." He grunted as he bit into his eggs, casting a look at Harry. "Gives them a good balance."

Harry paused, then politely asked for the syrup, which Mad-eye then passed with an approving nod.

"Now." Mad-Eye picked up his toast and began buttering it. "We need to get these questions out of the way, but I can do that without you speaking of it." He put the piece of toast in his mouth and pulled two small vials out of his cloak pocket.

"There is a way," he began, "to pull a copy of your memories out of your heads for viewing. The downside of this is that you have to think of the memories so that I can pull them out…so what do you say kids? Which method would you rather do?"

The two twins looked at each other, considering the choices laid out for them. Lilith smoothed her hands across her lap, then met Mad-Eye's gaze and slowly nodded. "We'll take the memory option."

Mad-Eye smiled grimly and slowly pulled his wand. "Then let's get to work. It'll be a bit uncomfortable, but bring those memories to the forefront of your mind, and hold them there. We'll do you first, lass."

Lilith kept a stoic mask as she remembered all the horrible things her aunt and uncle had done to them: the beatings, the starving, the broom closet. A single tear trailed down her cheek as she remembered her brother lying motionless on the floor, blood oozing from a deep cut on the back of his head from the edge of a well-timed frying pan.

Mad-Eye quickly made the copies and put them in the vials, nodding grimly. "It's always hard, remembering the bad, but don't let it drag you to a dark place. Learn from it, and move on." He leaned in to the two, "I know you two want revenge, and I'll do what I can to get that, but I know nothing will ever truly make up for the hurt you endured. Nothing but time."

The Auror stood with a grunt. "Soon as you're done eating, we'll get to the physical examinations. Take your time."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Lilith sat on one side of a divider screen, carefully taking off her clothes. On the other side of the screen, Tonks was talking to her animatedly.

"-but Mum is adamant that she's going to adopt you two. She was fairly good friends with James and Lily, you see, and wants to make sure you're taken care of properly."

"Then why didn't she just take us in when they died?" Lilith asked inquisitively, but it came across bitterly. There was a pause from Tonks, before she supplied a rapid-fire answer..

"Well, she tried to petition for it, but the court ruled you were safe where you were, and wouldn't specify exactly where that was. She sent letters and gifts for Christmas and your birthdays but never got a reply back...I guess we know why, now," she finished, voice slightly tinted with something - anger? Sadness? Jealousy?

Lilith felt a jolt of anger run through her. People had been trying to contact them? _And Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon stopped us from ever finding out. _"So your mum will be taking care of us?"

"Hopefully, they're in a bit of a deadlock with the courts because of the Malfoys trying to gain custody, but I wouldn't expect them to be awarded with it, anyway."

Lilith nodded, taking a moment to process the information. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Tonks stepped around the curtain and stopped cold as she saw the scars that covered the younger girl, from the deep gashes that had been left by her uncle's belt, to small cuts and scrapes from broken beer bottles and beatings.

"Merciful Morgana…" Tonks whispered. Lilith kept her head up, refusing to look away when Tonks gave her a look filled with pity before she began taking pictures of the scars.

"If this doesn't get those two thrown into Azkaban for life, then I don't know what will," Tonks said grimly as Lilith redressed. "Do you need anything, kiddo?"

Lilith shook her head mutely. "Is Harry done?

"I reckon Mad-Eye's about finished. I'm gonna go check."

Lilith sat down on her bed with a tired sigh, barely looking up when Harry walked in, looking just as drawn out and tired as she did. "How'd it go?"

"Mad-eye looked murderous when I explained the burns and cracked ribs from the frying pan," Harry said, sitting down next to her with a sigh. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my lungs are about to explode, " she muttered, barely stifling a cough.

"Lay down and try to get some more rest, then. You're definitely doing better than you were yesterday."

"I think it's the potions they gave me. Antibiotics have nothing on them."

Harry nodded solemnly and sat watching the door as his sister fell into an uneasy sleep. For a few hours he was content to simply observe as every now and then a nurse would come in to check on them. He watched like a hawk when they gave his sister potions and scanned her with their wands. His silent vigil ended when Tonks walked back into the room with Hagrid at her side, a brown bag held in her hands.

"Alright, kiddos. Mad-Eye's done for the most part. He wanted to say goodbye but got rushed off before he was able to. I've got to go as well, but here's a little something better than hospital food." She placed the bag on a small tray in front of Harry and opened it.

Harry's mouth watered as the smell of food filled the air.

"Didn't know if you two have ever been to McDonald's, so I just got the basics - burgers and chips, some soda too."

"Lilith, wake up," Harry said softly, shaking his sister slightly, making her sit up. Her eyes widened when she saw the bag and smelled the food.

"Dig in, kiddos," Tonks said cheerfully, turning to walk out of the room. "If you two ever need anything, just have Hagrid contact me or Mad-Eye. Get well soon!"

"Thank you, for everything," Harry said with a smile. Lilith nodded in agreement.

"Think nothing of it. Just part of the job," came the warm response as Tonks left the room.

"Good one, tha' girl is," Hagrid said as the twins began to pull food out of the bag. "Head's on right, clumsy o' course, but she makes up for it. Personally, think it's her parents that are responsible, but she's always had a good heart."

"She said her parents were trying to adopt us," Lilith said as she nibbled on a burger, her spinning mind clearly outweighing her hunger. "Do you know them?"

"Course I know them," Hagrid said jovially, "Ted and Andromeda Tonks are the kindest people I've ever met, 'sides from Dumbledore. If they're trying ta adopt ya then you'll be in good .

hands. Give me word on tha'."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

The Next Day

The twins sat outside the head healer's office, where Professor McGonagall was interrogating the head healer and the people the twins were told would be their adoptive parents. Lilith absentmindedly played with the edge of her jumper, while Harry twiddled his thumbs and stared at the wall.

"You'll love them," Hagrid had reassured them once more before leaving that morning. "Ain't no finer witch or wizard in Britain!"

While the opinion of the large man had come to mean a lot to the two children, they still approached this situation with caution.

"If there's even a hint of something wrong, we run," Lilith whispered to Harry, who nodded.

"They won't be like Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia." Harry said quietly, "No one can be that bad…"

"Doesn't mean they'll be much better," she muttered, "and for all we know, they're only taking us in for whatever money the government gives them."

"But it's Tonks' parents… so wouldn't they be good?"

"We barely know Tonks. Besides, what difference does it make how nice a child is if the person who raised them is horrible? Look at us."

Harry just nodded again, his consideration of her words interrupted when the door opened and Professor McGonagall walked out, followed by the middle-aged couple.

The man was fair-haired and big-bellied, with crinkles at the corners of his soft blue eyes to indicate that he smiled a lot. He had broad shoulders, giving the impression that he could have been a linebacker once upon a time. He was tall, but not imposing, and his gaze was gentle as he smiled down at the two children.

The woman at his side was fair-skinned with long raven black hair that fell around her in curls. She was shorter than her husband, but had an air of confidence that made her appear taller and stronger. She was petite, but not soft, and her garnet brown eyes held an unreadable emotion flickering through them as she stared at the children.

"Lilith, Harry," Professor McGonagall started, her voice unusually soft. "This is Andromeda and Ted Tonks. They'll be the ones who will take care of you from now on."

"Hi," Harry said hesitantly.

"How are you, Harry? Lilith?" Ted asked, giving them a warm smile. "As Professor McGonagall said, I'm Ted, well, Edward, but most know me as Ted so don't be scared to call me such." He gave an awkward chuckle that made Andromeda look at him strangely.

"Can you _be_ any more awkward, Ted?" she asked, with a snort of amusement. She looked back at the twins. "I'm Andromeda, and it's a pleasure to meet you two."

"It's nice to meet you," Harry said, looking at Lilith.

"A pleasure," She echoed Andromeda's words hollowly.

Ted smiled, and clapped his hands together. "Well, shall we? We have a long day ahead of us, so let's get this show on the road."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

The drive through London was quiet, with only Ted attempting to start a conversation with the siblings.

"Gorgeous view, isn't it?" Ted asked them as they crossed the London Bridge. "Always takes my breath away when I visit. I grew up in a small village about three hours to the north, see, so we only came to London twice a year…" he trailed off and looked in the rearview window at the two children looking out the window, faces apprehensive. Clearly his topics weren't breaking the ice. "So, what are your interests? Play any sports?"

"Ted," Andromeda chided gently, reading the room much easier than her talkative husband. "I don't think they want to talk right now."

Ted hesitated then nodded, and proceeded to stare ahead.

Andromeda looked back to the twins. "We're going to stop in Muggle London for a bit to get you two some new clothes. Those jumpers are well and good, but you'll need something better than those threadbare jeans and shirts."

Lilith looked offended, but wisely kept her mouth shut, while Harry leaned forward. "What are muggles?"

"Muggles? They're non-magical folk. People who can't use magic like you and me."

"It sounds like a slur," Lilith muttered.

"Sometimes, it can be considered such," Ted piped up, shooting a glance at Andromeda, "but it's usually not meant to offend. Of course, it took forever for my parents to be comfortable with being called it."

"Ted here is a muggleborn," Andromeda said upon seeing the twins' confusion, "born of two non-magical parents."

"But...how do you have magic?" Lilith asked, her brow furrowing. "From the way people talk, I assumed that you had to have magical parents to be magical."

"It's not how it works at all," he said with a friendly smile. "I don't think it's ever been truly proven how a muggleborn gains their magic. You can't steal magic, and you can't teach someone who isn't magical-"

"-many believe that Muggleborns are descendants from squibs," Andromeda supplied, picking up where her husband left off, "squibs being a non-magical born to magical parents. That theory has been disproven many times. Many just believe it's a gift from Magick herself-"

"-or himself," Ted chimed in, making Andromeda glare at him.

"Magick is not a man."

"We don't know that, Magick could just as easily be a man as it could be a woman."

Andromeda groaned. "We're not having this argument again."

"Because you know I could be right."

"Because I know you're annoying," Andromeda retorted as they pulled up to a strip mall. She looked back to the children, who were staring at the adults in amusement. "Come children, let's go find you two a new wardrobe."

What followed was three hours of the twins dress-up-dolls for Andromeda, who made sure to get them the necessities before coming up with what she thought would be 'their style'. She absolutely refused to dress them similarly, and always made sure to get their input. Lilith loved the process and gladly tried on the many dresses and outfits that Andromeda pushed towards her, while attempting to remain neutral towards the whole process. Harry was more subdued in his enthusiasm, mostly trying to keep his clothes simple. Yet, he couldn't stop the enthusiasm when Andromeda would pull something out he thought was 'cool', which included a pair of sturdy black military boots that he spied from across the store.

"Is there anything you see that you want?" Andromeda asked them as they made their way towards the cash register. Lilith wore a very beautiful blue summer dress and Harry was in a black shirt and a brand new pair of jeans.

"No, ma'am," Lilith said, giving Harry a happy smile while keeping her face neutral to the adult.

"I'm good," Harry said quietly as they made their way forward. He stopped for a few moments as he spotted a leather jacket, peeking out from a rack of used clothes.

Andromeda followed his gaze and quickly walked towards it, pulling it off the rack and studying it then Harry.

"Hmmm…it may be too big for you...but I'm sure you'll grow into it," she said, putting it on the pile.

"T-thats ok!" Harry said quickly, "I… I don't need it-"

"-but do you want it?" Andromeda prodded gently.

"Well…" he eyed the jacket. It was old and faded, and had several zippers, like one would see on a biker. "I don't know…" he hesitated as Andromeda smiled.

"Then we'll buy it" Andromeda said, putting it atop the pile. "We can always donate it if you end up not liking it."

Harry smiled to himself as they checked out and made their way towards the car, where Ted was having a smoke. He quickly threw the cigarette down and stomped it out as soon as he saw them approach. "Andy! How was the shopping?" he asked with a nervous chuckle.

Andromeda gave him a kind smile, "It was great, darling! Oh, and if I see you smoking again…" she left the threat hanging as she walked to the car and began loading their purchases into the boot, with Lilith and Harry helping as much as they could.

Ted sighed and helped with the loading, then quietly got into the car alongside his wife and the twins.

"I swear that's the only cigarette I had," he tried.

"Mhmm, throw the pack out by tonight or you're sleeping on the couch."

Ted said nothing, only pulled his pack out and crumpled it up. He hardly gave it a look before throwing it out the window as he began driving.

Harry and Lilith began giggling quietly, making Ted smile. "I know. I'm whipped," he said to them.

"And you love every minute of it, "ANdromeda quipped as they began making their way out of the city.

Soon suburbs turned into farmland. Lilith and Harry stared, awe-stricken, at the golden fields of wheat and green plains where horses and cows roamed. Ted looked back at them and smiled, sharing a look with Andromeda. He turned down a dirt road, which lead them to a low stone wall with a broken gate that opened for them as soon as they were close. Once they passed the wall, the road changed to gravel, with green, slightly overgrown lawns. Lilith gasped as she saw a strange creature trotting across the ground. It was large, possessing the head and front legs of an eagle and the body of a horse, its large wings flapping as the car drove by.

"Wow…" Harry whispered as the creature cantered away towards four other creatures of similar build, all of them surrounding a squat, mean-faced man with crazy white hair, who was throwing what looked like ferrets towards the beasts.

"Hippogriffs," Andromeda said, making the twins look to her, "We have a small herd that we inherited. Very proud and beautiful creatures."

"Fun to ride, too. Just don't pull any of the feathers," Ted winced as if remembering something. "Very unpleasant."

"Who's that taking care of them?" Lilith asked.

"His name is Ronan, a half-dwarf. He's been here for longer than I can remember. Not the nicest of men, but he does love taking care of those Hippogriffs." Andromeda smiled as they finally came up to a house,. It craned elegantly upward, two stories with walls of black stone. On its left side a small addition made of mostly glass stood; thousands of plants could be seen inside, some moving ever so slightly behind tinted glass. The chimney on top of the house was happily puffing out multi-colored clouds of smoke.

"Welcome," Ted said as he pulled into their driveway, "to the Tonks Estate."

"The house was a gift from my uncle." Andromeda said conversationally to the twins as they carefully stepped out of the car. "He came into possession of it when my father Cygnus Black passed. It's been in the Black family for generations."

"The Black Family?" Harry questioned.

"They were an old pureblood family," Ted said as he unloaded their bags and put them on the porch. "The last of the most noble and ancient houses. Only four surviving members, if I remember correctly."

"And only one who still carries the surname 'Black'," Andromeda finished as Ted walked back to the car, giving his wife a kiss.

"I have to get to the office. Should be home before dinner," Ted said to the kids, "I'll see you all tonight."

"Have a good evening, darling." Andromeda said, "I love you."

"I love you too, honey," Ted said with a smile and a blown kiss as he got into the car and began driving away.

Andromeda watched him drive away, before turning to the children and clasping her hands together. "Well then," she said, "ready to see your new home?"

Lilith and Harry looked at each other, then carefully intertwined hands and nodded.

Andromeda smiled and walked towards the house, the twins trailing behind her. She pulled her wand and waved it at the bags, making them lift into the air as she unlocked the door and opened it. Harry and Lilith stepped in, looking around the house in surprise as they realized the inside was even larger than it was on the outside. The front door opened into a long hallway with forest green walls. Several doorways branched off from the hallway, two leading into different parlors while another opened into a very nice dining room. Still another lead to a set of polished stairs.

"This place is amazing," Harry declared as he stepped into one of the parlors, staring at the portraits on the walls that were moving and looking around. One of them looked down at Harry and waved cheerily, making Harry wave back. Lilith was looking in the other parlor, marveling at the shelves full of books that covered two full walls.

Andromeda stepped into the parlor Lilith was in, looking about wistfully. "This is my favorite room in the house," the older woman said softly, carefully pulling a book out of its spot on the shelf and opening it. "All the knowledge and stories in this room...it's the last link I have to my family."

"The Blacks?" she asked.

Andromeda nodded sadly. "My father was furious when I married Ted. I was supposed to wed Rabastan Lestrange - a dark, nasty wizard who I had loathed through most of school - but I loved Ted, so I eloped with him. As soon as he found out, I was cut off from the family. Only Uncle Alphard was sympathetic with me. He gave us this house as a wedding gift and when he passed, he gave me half of his wealth." She smiled softly as she closed the book. "He was a good man. Crazy, and a little too close to the goblins for most peoples' taste, but a good man, nonetheless." She put the book up and looked at Lilith, with a refreshed and charmingly smile. "Come now, let's show you two to your rooms."

Andromeda once again led them as they went up the stairs, both children looking around as they spotted several other portraits and rooms. "There's seven rooms in all up here," Andromeda said conversationally, "One is mine and Ted's room, another is our daughter Nymphadora's room, and Ted's study and my potions lab are also up here."

She stopped in front of a Mahogany door. "This room is yours." She opened the door, revealing a fairly large room with two beds, side by side. One wall was covered in shelves and books, while the other had two desks and matching chairs. Against the wall that mirrored the bed were several trinkets and toys, both muggle and magical.

"We didn't know what you two were interested in," Andromeda fretted as Lilith and Harry walked in, looking everything over but not daring to touch anything, "so we got just a little bit of everything." She waved her wand again and sent the bags of clothes into the room. Quickly the bags emptied and the clothes were folded and placed into twin wardrobes that stood on the side of the beds.

Harry carefully picked up a broomstick, staring at it in confusion, barely holding it as it vibrated slightly against his fingertips.

"Ted's old Cleansweep Seven," she said with a fond smile, "one of the better models to come out of that line. Pulls just a little to the left when you fly, though."

"We can actually fly brooms?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Of course," Andromeda said, "and there are a few games that you can play on them, as well. Ask Ted to tell you about Quidditch, when you both get a chance." She looked at Lilith, who was staring at a small stuffed bear in her hands. "I'll give you both some time to get settled. Lunch will be served in an hour, and after that, we'll head to Diagon Alley." She turned and began walking out the room, stopping when Lilith spoke.

"Thank you…" Lilith said softly, looking up at the woman with wide eyes. "Thank you for this."

"Think nothing of it, sweetheart." Andromeda said with a smile and a passive wave. "Feel free to explore the house. Just steer clear from my potions lab and be wary of the greenhouse. The venomous tentacula have been especially grabby lately." And with that ominous warning, Andromeda walked downstairs, leaving the twins alone in their room. They listened as her footsteps receded, fading further and further until they could no longer hear them.

"What do you think?" Harry asked softly after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know yet…" Lilith said quietly, hugging the bear to her chest, and staring at the floor. "They seem too good to be true…"

"I think they're just genuinely nice people…" Harry said gently.

"And if they're not?" Her gaze snapped up to his.

"Then...then we run."

Lilith nodded slightly, looking to the book shelves, "I wonder what books they put in here…"

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Two hours later.

Andromeda smiled as she watched the Potter twins bicker. Lunch had come and gone, and the two spent their time talking about books and theories on what Diagon Alley was like. It warmed her heart to see them so happy, though she knew they were still holding themselves back. She couldn't blame them, she supposed, as she behaved similarly when she met Ted.

"-do you think there'll be dragons?" Harry wondered, absentmindedly drinking the glass of juice in front of him, wondering at its peculiar taste.

"Absolutely not. Dragons are too large. They wouldn't be able to fit if it's in London. Maybe more hippogriffs?"

"Maybe some Dwarves!"

"Is there a book shop?" Lilith asked, looking to Andromeda, who took a sip of her tea before answering.

"Flourish and Blotts is the best one there," she said, voice dancing melodically over the stranger words. "There are also several smaller secondhand book stores a little ways off the beaten path. If we have time, I will try and take you there." She checked the clock on the wall and primly stood up. "Come along, children, it's quite time to go."

The twins quickly jumped up, following Andromeda as she stepped out into the front yard.

"Take my hand." She said, reaching for the twin closest to her. "Hold on tight and don't let go. Probably best to close your eyes, as well."

"What are you doing?" Lilith asked suspiciously as she recoiled slightly, already assuring herself she wouldn't close her eyes around these people yet.

"It's called apparition. It's a bit like teleporting, only more...uncomfortable. Hate to do it so soon after lunch, but it is the fastest way." She wiggled her outstretched fingers at Lilith. "Do you trust me?"

Lilith hesitated, and looked at her brother, who looked just as apprehensive, but nodded strongly as he took Andromeda's left hand. With a sigh Lilith grabbed Andromeda's hand with her right.

"Alright, on the count of three! One...two...three!"

Lilith couldn't help but shut her eyes tightly as she felt something akin to being squeezed through a very tight tube. The sensation ended just as quick as it started, and soon she was staggering slightly against Andromeda, who had her arms around both of them.

"You both did amazing!" She praised as Harry took a deep breath to calm himself, slightly green in the face. "Nymphadora threw up the first time she apparated with me."

"She did?" Lilith asked, fighting off the queasy feeling in her stomach.

"She did, the poor dear," Andromeda sighed. "Well children, right in front of you is the entrance."

Lilith looked up and narrowed her eyes in suspicion, seeing only a couple of rusty trash cans and a solid brick wall. Was the woman trying to play a joke on them? She cast her eyes around them, mapping out a plan of escape.

"There's a trick to it," Harry piped up as he cast a cautious glance at the woman, "isn't there?"

"That there is!" Andromeda said with a smile, raising her wand. "Three up, two across, tap three times." Her wand moved as she spoke, tapping three times on a certain brick. To the amazement of the twins, the bricks began to move, falling away until all that stood was an archway.

"Welcome," she proclaimed to the awe-struck children, "to Diagon Alley."


	3. Diagon Alley

Andromeda smiled as she watched Harry and Lilith look around the alley with wide eyes filled with awe. Lilith's eyes lit up especially when she saw Flourish and Blotts.

"All those books…" she whispered to Harry, who nodded numbly as he looked over at one of the pet shops.

"They have bats for sale!" He exclaimed.

"Bats? Really?" Lilith asked, looking over as well.

"They make fairly good pets," Andromeda said nonchalantly as they moved down the alley, "though Owls tend to he more popular." She began to guide them towards Gringotts, inclining her head politely to the goblin guards. "This is Gringotts. Run by Goblins. Be respectful and courteous to them, and do not look them in the eyes. They take it as a challenge."

Lilith looked at a nearby goblin looking at rubies the size of eggs, concentrating hard until she could see a deep red aura surrounding the goblin. It was erratic, like a raging fire that had been forcibly contained into a small space. She looked to Andromeda, whose aura was like a calm river, then back to the Goblins.

"What's wrong, Lilith?" Andromeda asked her quietly.

"It's nothing," she said as they moved to one of the tellers, who didn't look up as they approached, instead continuing to count the stacks of gold coins in front of him.

"Well met, Master Goblin," Andromeda began, making the goblin look up briefly from his work.

"Well met, Mistress Tonks," he sneered, pressing his fingertips together in front of him on the desk. "How can Gringotts offer its services today?"

"We are here to see the Potter Vault," she handed over a small golden key. The goblin took it, then raised his eyes to Andromeda, then lowered them to the children. After a long moment, he gave a hefty sigh.

"Very well, follow me." The goblin climbed down from his high stool and walked down the aisle. Andromeda followed, whispering quietly to the kids.

"Goblins do not like idle chit chat. Any time you speak with one, get straight to the point. No dawdling of any kind, and always be respectful. They are a very proud people."

"Why are we going down to the Potter Vaults?" Harry asked her as Lilith looked to the carts the goblin was leading them to. A spike of uncertainty ran through her as she thought of several worst case scenarios. _Do goblins buy children? _She thought to herself. Only the reassuring squeeze of Harry's hand kept her moving, but one look at her brother made it clear to her that she wasn't the only one worried.

"There are things in there that you may want to see." She set a comforting hand on their shoulders. "Plus, it never hurts to have a little of your own spending money."

"Hurry along," the goblin growled as they climbed into the cart. "Time is money, after all."

As soon as Lilith sat down, the cart took off, rocketing into the darkness of the Gringotts tunnels. Andromeda kept as composed as she could, though she looked a bit like a terrified cat. _I hate these carts, _she thought bitterly, giving the twins a sympathetic look as they clung to each other, shaking slightly. When the cart stopped, Andromeda carefully helped the two out, and pulled her wand to conjure several bright orbs of light. They hovered above the group, pulsating softly in the dark and damp tunnels and distracting the children from their fears.

"Vault 687." The goblin watched the children carefully before he unlocked the door and looked to Andromeda, who inclined her head and stepped aside so he could see the twins.

Lilith felt herself tense as the goblin walked forward, his beady eyes glaring at them. Harry discreetly positioned himself in front of his sister while she began to touch upon her magic.

"Your key," the goblin said, holding the gold key out to the children. "It rightfully belongs to you."

Lilith and Harry looked at each other apprehensively, then looked to Andromeda, who gave them an encouraging smile. Harry slowly reached out and took the gold key. "Thank you, sir."

"No thanks needed. Now go, see your heritage."

The twins quickly walked into the vault, looking around in awe. They were surrounded by piles of glittering gold and silver coins, but this only held their attention for a few short moments. What truly caught their eyes were the trinkets and knick knacks that could only have belonged to their parents. Several open trunks sat displaying their contents to the eager children, who began looking through them, reverently holding photos of their parents and who they could only guess were their friends.

"Look at how beautiful Mum is!"

"Dad looks just like me!"

"Look at this guy with Dad, he looks so cool!"

"Those scars are wicked! I wonder how he got those?"

On and on they looked, going from the photos to the curious trinkets that were housed in another trunk. Harry pulled out a tarnished silver watch from this while Lilith was looking at a small dagger. The watch had a strange coat of arms that Harry could barely see, but when he popped open the watch he found himself looking at a faded muggle picture of his parents on a hinged window. He touched the picture and carefully let the lenses swing over to see the inside of the lid, eyebrows scrunched together at the weird symbol etched into the silver.

"Wonder what this symbol means," he said, showing it to Lilith.

"Dunno, maybe it'll be in one of these books. Do you want to check?"

"Sure!"

Andromeda watched it all with a smile on her lips.

"They've had a tough life." The Goblin at her side startled her. "You humans aren't known for being timid, and the way the boy positioned himself in front of his sister when I approached…" he looked up to her. "Allowing them to keep their key was a wise move."

"The key isn't mine to withhold," Andromeda said softly, "it's their birthright." She spared him a glance. "I request the help of the Goblin Nation. The children have not been given the proper nutrition or care, and while St. Mungos is good, they need a...stronger treatment."

"I will contact Healer Bonemender and have the potions ready by tomorrow. I will also Bill the Potter Account for the transaction."

"Pull the money from my personal account," Andromeda said, "I am their guardian after all."

"As you wish, madam," he said with a small nod.

Andromeda stepped forward. "Harry, Lilith, pack up what you want to take. It is time we begin your Hogwarts shopping."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Harry's head was spinning.

Diagon Alley was everything he and his sister thought it would be and more, and while the trip to Gringotts had shaken them, it did nothing to quell the excitement they felt as they went from shop to shop, getting everything needed for their upcoming school year. They had already gotten their books, telescopes, and uniforms and were currently finding the last odds and ends for their potions class.

"You don't need a solid gold cauldron," Andromeda said gently as they browsed the apothecary, chattering amongst themselves. "Sixth year is when you would need one, and only for certain potions."

"Why would it matter if you make a potion in a gold cauldron or a pewter one?" Lilith asked curiously as she looked through the first year potioneers' kit.

"Some potions react badly to certain metals. In some cases it would be like throwing sodium into water." She handed the teller several galleons as they made their way out of the store. "Come now, children. It's time to get your wands."

Harry and Lilith stuck close with Andromeda, looking around at the Alley in awe.

"Here we are, Ollivander's Wand Shop." Andromeda carefully opened the heavy doors and allowed her charges to step in.

Lilith looked around the dusty old shop in confusion, her brow furrowed. "Is the room buzzing?" She asked Harry softly.

"No," Harry looked at his sister in concern. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am, it just feels like the room is buzzing...and the air is heavy…"

"That's the magic you're feeling," a new voice said, making the twins jump and look towards the source, which was a wild haired, thin man with bright eyes staring at them from near the counter, almost swallowed by the towers of dusty wand boxes.

"All wands are inherently magical. Their cores come from magical creatures and the wood has the ambient magic of the earth flowing through them." He smiled as he approached, stopping short when the twins took a step back. "Of course, when wielded by a wizard, one can hardly tell It is there, but when they are unclaimed, they sing!" He looked at Lilith with a quietly knowing smile. "You, my dear, have the very rare gift of being able to sense that magical song."

"Do only wands sing?" Lilith asked carefully.

"Goodness, no! Every living creature sings with magic! Some are louder than others, but it's there. They all sing, though. Many refer to it as Aura, and all you have to do is focus."

Lilith looked to the rows of wands and narrowed her eyes, breathing deeply and focusing as hard as she could. For a moment it seemed as though nothing were going to happen, yet she pushed further and then - a myriad of colors pulsated through the air! Greens, blues and yellows all intermingling yet independent. "Wow…"

"I wish I could see it," Harry mumbled, smiling when his sister put a reassuring hand on his shoulder,

"It is possible to learn it. But it takes self discipline, and a lot of magical power...now, you both came for something other than to listen to an old man prattle on. I am Garrick Ollivander, and I will be helping you both find your wands."

While Ollivander began his process, Andromeda thought over what she had just learned, a troubled look on her face. _Lilith can read Auras? And at such a young age…_

She got so lost in her thoughts, she nearly missed Harry finding his wand. She was shaken from her thoughts when Ollivander spoke of the curiosity of the match.

"Curious," he muttered, making Andromeda look up.

"I'm sorry, but what is curious, sir?"

"It's curious that the Phoenix that gave its feather for this wand, gave another feather…just, one. And the owner of that wand, gave you that scar."

Andromeda tensed, once again troubled. _A twin of Voldemort's wand?_

"Well, I expect you will do great things with this wand, Mr. Potter, for even The Dark Lord himself did great things. Terrible, but great…now my dear, it is your turn. Step on up, come on, don't be shy."

Lilith stepped forward warily while Harry stepped back, looking at his wand curiously.

Andromeda laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "The wand doesn't make the wizard." She told him softly when he looked up at her, "Twin core or not."

_"_Well, my dear, you're proving to be a difficult customer," Ollivander said jovially to Lilith, who was glaring in frustration at the pile of wands they had already gone through. "It doesn't mean anything bad, but I'm starting to run out of wands that have a remote chance of working for you."

Lilith felt a spike of fear run through her. What would they do if she didn't get a wand? Would it affect their decision to send her to school? They made such a big deal out of them that she was sure nothing good would come of it.

"I wonder…" Ollivander muttered, completely oblivious to the girl's inner turmoil as he went to the back of the store, returning moments later with a box.

Unlike the other boxes holding the wands, which were dingy and made of what looked like cardboard, this box was made of polished redwood, and fancy scroll work had been etched into its surface.

"Open it, child." Ollivander said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Lilith slowly reached out and pulled the top off, her eyes widening at the beautiful wand lying inside on a velvet cushion.

It was long, at least twelve inches, perhaps longer, of polished black wood that gently curved and transitioned into a white point. Lilith could feel the magic radiating off of this wand like no other wand had, pulsating a deep purple Aura. Carefully, she reached out and gripped the wand. She let out a slight gasp as sparks flew from the point, making Ollivander smile sadly.

"So, it finally chooses a wielder." He said.

"Finally?" Lilith asked curiously.

"What do you mean by finally sir?" Harry asked the man, his gaze likewise on the beautiful wand.

"This wand is special, made by my grandfather over a thousand years ago." He chuckled at their stunned faces, "Don't be so surprised. Wizards are long lived, and Ollivanders last even more so; as I was saying, my great grandfather had crafted many a fine wand for many important names in history, but he used the same materials and methods that I myself use today, except, for this wand…" he held his hand out and Lilith hesitantly handed it back. "Thirteen inches. Ebony, and a fang from a Hebridian Black, fused in dragon fire of the very same dragon…my great grandfather made this wand with the last of his magic, fusing the wood and tang into a single entity with the help of the mighty dragon Dadara. It has since stayed in this shop, waiting for a worthy wielder to come. It's temperament is stubborn and rigid, like the dragon it came from, and will be very adept in the castings of wild magics, the most raw and untameable of our power." Carefully, he handed the wand back to Lilith. "Take care of this wand, Lilith Potter, and it shall take care of you."

Lilith held her wand reverently. "Both our wands have a story," she said, looking back to her brother, who smiled sadly.

"I think I like your wands story better."

Lilith sobered as she heard her brother's words, carefully storing her wand in her pocket as Andromeda paid Ollivander.

"Thank you, sir, for your insight," She said coolly as the coins clinked merrily into the man's hand. She turned and put a comforting hand on the twins' shoulders, steering them towards the door. "Come now, children, it's still early in the day, and we have one more stop."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

"A familiar is very important," Andromeda said softly to Lilith and Harry as they walked into Magical Menagerie. All three watched the myriad of animals in the shop move about inside their cages. "They'll be a constant companion, much like another sibling."

"Do you have a familiar?" Lilith asked carefully as she watched two kneazles wrestle in a crate.

"Once," she said with a fond, sad smile. "He was an augury, was with me all through hogwarts...he saved my life...lost his in the process…" she shook her head slightly. "Go ahead and look around children, you'll know your familiar when you meet them."

"I thought we were only allowed an Owl, a Cat, or a Toad at Hogwarts," Harry commented as he looked at a strange monkey-like animal that slowly disappeared from view before his very eyes.

"That's for pets. Familiars fall into their own category; they can be extremely helpful in casting spells and performing some of the more difficult rituals. Some can even communicate with their partners when the bond is strong." She smiled at Lilith as the young girl stopped by an artificial tree with a curious expression. In the tree were two crows, one white with pale blue eyes, and one black with blood red eyes. Both were staring down at her, heads cocked to the side in interest as they took flight, careening around the little witch for a few moments before landing, one on her right shoulder and the other atop her auburn hair, both letting out croaking caws as Lilith giggled.

Harry's laughter made Andromeda turn around in time to see the boy in a similar predicament, only with a single, large snowy owl instead of two crows. "Magnificent," she complimented the owl as it regarded her with a haughty eye. "Both of you have powerful familiars." She moved to the counter and placed a handful of galleons on it. "We'll take the needed provisions for these three beautiful birds."

The store clerk supplied them with cages, bird stands and food. The snowy owl dutifully stepped into the cage when Harry opened the cage door. The two crows simply glared disdainfully at the silver cages as they settled on her shoulders.

Andromeda smiled as they began to walk towards the leaky cauldron. Lilith and Harry followed at her side, both with contemplative looks upon their faces.

"Mrs. Tonks," Lilith began carefully, making Andromeda look over.

'You don't have to call me 'Mrs. Tonks'. Andromeda, or Andy works," she said gently.

"Okay...Andromeda...who...who was it that attacked our parents?"

Andromeda faltered for a moment. "Over here. Fortescue has the best ice cream," she said, guiding the children towards the shop.

Lilith looked mildly irritated at having her question ignored, but figured it wasn't something anyone wanted to talk about.

Andromeda settled the twins at one of the tables and ordered them all a chocolate. When Mr. Fortescue had placed the ice cream in front of them and moved on, Andromeda leaned forward slightly, speaking in a hushed tone. "You both want to know what happened to your parents, yes? I'll explain as best as I can, but not many truly know what happened that night."

Harry looked at Lilith, then nodded to Andromeda, both listening with rapt attention.

"Eleven years ago, there was a powerful Dark Lord at the height of his power. He and his followers - the Death Eaters - were feared by all. It was a dark and uncertain time. No one could trust anyone, and very few wanted to stand up against him, but your parents...they were some of the few to actively oppose his followers. It got to the point that they gained the Dark Lords personal attention. He came calling on Halloween 1981 and killed your mother and father...but for reasons no one can understand, he didn't kill either of you,and disappeared."

"What happened to him?" Harry asked quietly.

"What was his name?" Lilith questioned staring at her chocolate ice cream.

"Honestly, no one knows what happened that night," Andromeda said gently, watching Lilith carefully. The young girl's eyes were smoldering with anger. "When Aurors arrived, the house looked like an explosion took the roof off, and you two weren't among the rubble." She looked around, then quietly continued. "His name had a Taboo placed upon it once upon a time, for only those who opposed him used it. So you mustn't be too liberal with saying it. Understand?" When the two nodded, she leaned in and quietly spoke. "He called himself Voldemort."

Harry snorted slightly as Lilith giggled, "what a ridiculous name to call oneself."

"It is fairly ridiculous, isn't it?" Andromeda said with a small smile that promptly disappeared, "but the name isn't what's important."

Both children sobered at those words.

"Eat your ice cream, I promise it will help. When you're done we can return to the house. I'm sure Ted has brought home something wonderful to eat."

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Harry and Lilith walked up the steps of the Tonks Estate. Despite the somber turn their trip had taken, the two were talking happily about their experience. Andromeda watched them with a soft smile as she opened the door. "Why are the lights out? Ted should've been back by now…" she muttered as Lilith and Harry cautiously stepped in. Lilith froze, and her eyes narrowed and darted about. "Someone's in here…" she whispered.

As soon as the words left her lips the lights suddenly flipped on and several voices shouted out "SURPRISE!"

"GET DOWN!" Moody shouted, erecting a shield as a blast of green magic shot towards them, nearly everyone went for cover. Ted himself had to dodge the ricocheted magic as he looked back to the children with a stunned expression. Harry was protectively standing in front of Lilith with his new holly wand, while Lilith was hidden behind him, wand glowing a dangerous green.

"Ted," Andromeda started slowly. Her own wand out and currently glaring at her husband, "what's going on?"

"A...surprise party?" Ted started carefully as his wife moved to stand in front of the twins. Harry lowered his wand slightly, looking over the group in front of them while Lilith kept her guard up.

Moody was grinning from where he stood with Hagrid, who hadn't even moved from his spot, looking at the twins in amusement. Professor McGonagall stood partially in the kitchen, her lips thin as she looked to a very small man who seemed to be bouncing in giddiness. Ted was slowly coaxing a raven-haired woman and auburn-haired man with a goatee out from behind the couch. They led two children out behind them, both girls, and on their other side stood an olive skinned woman who was attempting to hide a small boy behind her.

"Lilith, I think they threw us a party." Harry whispered cautiously to his sister.

"Are you mad?" She whispered fiercely back, "why would they even do that? No one's ever thrown us a party."

"Well Ted said 'surprise party' so…'"

"No, it's a trap, this is their...coven or something and they're going to sacrifice us."

"Covens were banned in 1102 when one tried to take over the Ministry," Andromeda whispered back to her, smiling softly at Liliths blush of embarrassment. Her heart broke to think that both were hesitant to believe that anyone would throw a birthday party for them, so she slowly turned to them and knelt down. "If you don't want this party then we can send everyone away and try another day. It's all up to the both of you."

Harry and Lilith shared a look before carefully putting their wands away. As soon as the wands were gone the tension in the air disappeared.

"Told you it was a bad idea to surprise them," Moody muttered to Ted as Andromeda led the twins forward. "Fast reflexes, the both of them."

"Almos' gave some o'the nurses heart attacks back at Sain' Mungos," Hagrid said jovially.

"Indeed," McGonagall said, giving Ted an unimpressed glare.

"I thought it'd be a nice surprise," He said sheepishly.

"Well, they're quick on the draw," the auburn haired man said to the woman in his arms.

"Oh shush, Cyrus, it's understandable," the ravenette said to him as the two little girls went forward towards the twins.

"Hi!" The youngest of the two chirped excitedly. Her hair was a frizzy red, her hazel eyes shining excitedly as she led her sister over. "That was so cool! You drew your wands so fast! Didn't they, Daphne?"

The other girl - presumably Daphne - turned her icy blue eyes to both of them. "It really was impressive. " she said carefully, giving Harry a small smile.

"T-thanks," Harry stuttered, running a hand through his hair, "but all I did was pull my wand."

"Sometimes, that's enough." The young boy said, walking forward, holding his hand out, "I'm Blaise Zabini, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Oh! Erm, I'm Harry, Harry Potter, and this is my sister, Lilith."

Lilith gave blaise a small "hello." As the Italian boy shook her brothers hand, then reached her hand out, she quirked an eyebrow when he kissed her knuckles.

"I'm Astoria!" The brunette girl chirped, quickly pushing her sister forward, "and this is Daphne!"

"Astoria!" Daphne scolded, turning back to Harry, holding her hand out, "Daphne Greengrass, it's a pleasure to meet you Harry."

Harry, not understanding Wizard etiquette, took her hand and kissed her knuckles, like Blaise had done to his sister, only Daphne's pale cheeks blushed a deep crimson when he did it.

"Y-you dont have to do that…" Daphne flustered.

"Oh! I just thought…" harry trailed off, likewise blushing while Lilith raised an eyebrow at them both, _it's just a kiss on the knuckles, _she thought as Astoria began giggling.

"Do either of you know what Quidditch is?" Blaise asked smoothly, stepping in before the embarrassment could truly set in.

"Its been mentioned." Lilith said, taking over for her still blushing brother, "but it hasn't yet been explained to us."

"Well I can help with that-"

While the children began to relax and speak, Andromeda moved over to the adults, "Catarina," she greeted Blaises mom warmly, "Cyrus, Thalia, how are you all on this beautiful night?"

"Could have done without the impromptu attack." Catarina quipped, giving her old friend a hug.

"They're wound tight," Thalia said, "no surprise after what we learned about their childhood."

"The girls power is strong." Cyrus muttered, "I haven't seen magic like that manifest since...well ever."

"Yes, but those reflexes!" The diminutive man exclaimed excitedly, walking over with McGonagall, "she would make an excellent duelist!"

"That she would Professor Flitwick." Andromeda said, giving him a smile, "I didnt think I would see you here so soon."

"Well Minerva got the invite while we were sharing a bit of Brandy so I thought I'd tag along!" Flitwick said jovially. "And quite glad I did! So much potential for both of them!"

"They haven't even completed their first year at Hogwarts yet," Catarina said dismissively, "that could've been accidental magic."

"Twasnt accidental lass." Moody growled, limping forward, "those two have a better handle on their magic then most, you mark my words, they'll be very powerful casters when they grow."

"Alastor, how are you?" Andromeda said, her eyes quickly scanning behind him for her daughter.

"Fine, winding down to my retirement next year." He grunted.

"The Auror force will be sad to see you go." Cyrus said honestly.

"I wont be." He said gruffly, "'especially if they promote Scrimgeour to head Auror, hes a good Auror but a leader he is not!" He pulled a flask and took a quick gulp from it, "anyways, I left Nymphadora on guard duty at the Ministry, best be getting back before she destroys something out of sheer boredom." He walked forward and put a parcel in Andromedas hand, "for them, itll be more practical then putting their wands in their back pockets."

"Thank you Alastor. Can you tell my Daughter to drop by when she can?"

"Hmph, I'll try." He grunted, limping away, "shes the one that volunteered for guard duty after we got the invitation."

Andromeda felt a lance of pain go through her at those words, "I'll just go put this with the other presents then." She said, excusing herself from her friends and moving into the kitchen, Ted quickly following.

Andromeda put the parcel onto the table with the few other presents.

"'Drom…" ted said softly as he entered the kitchen.

"What were you making for their dinner?" Andromeda asked as she walked deeper into the kitchen, checking the few bags she found, "pizza? We'll have to start actually cooking before we spoil their health."

"'Dromeda."

"Perhaps we should start getting the children ready for cake, did you get ice cream as well-" she stopped as Ted put his arms around her waist, she slumped ever so slightly.

"She'll come back when shes ready." Ted whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I know...but it doesnt make it hurt any less." She said softly, leaning back into him for a few moments, with a sigh she turned in his arms and gave him a kiss, "come on, let's get everyone fed."

"Of course luv." Ted agreed as they began moving back towards the living room.

"And Ted."

"Yes dear?"

"You're not off the hook for this party."

"I...yes dear…"

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

Today had been, without a doubt, one of the best days in Liliths short life, new clothes, a filling meal, new friends and even getting to experience their very own birthday party!

But even with all of this, Lilith was still on edge, there had to be something that Ted and Andromeda were about to drop on them, no one had ever been so kind to them without having an ulterior motive. And while Harry was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt, Lilith would not.

Maybe that's why she decided to be the first for their watch tonight, Harry might just be too comfortable to where he would let his guard down, but she wouldnt. Shed be ready.

Currently she was sorting the things that they had been given, a wizards chest set from The Greengrasses, (they moved and talked, slightly disconcerting but interesting), a book on Magical Creatures from Hagrid, a small enchanted Mirror that would give beauty tips to the wielder from Catarina ('every witch must look her best in everything she does') and a muggle watch for Harry, Professor McGonagall and her colleague had given thema wide assortment of wizarding candies ('be wary of the bertie botts every flavor jelly beans, he does mean every flavor') and a pair of dragon hide wand holsters from Moody. Spelled to keep their wands from being summoned.

The night had ended with pizza and cake, a luxury neither of the twins had ever had before, and had savored completely.

Lilith carefully placed the mirror into a drawer in her bed side table, sliding it shut carefully. She then stood and moved over to their trunks, where their purchases if the day were laid out alongside the things they had removed from their parents vault.

Lilith ran her hand over the worn books, her hands itching to pick one up and flip through it, but not wanting to get distracted, she began to close the lid;stopping only when she noticed a faint green glow coming from the bottom of the stack.

Sparing a look to their door, she carefully reached into the trunk and closed her hands around the source, a thin leather bound journal with the initials M.L.F pressed into its front. She looked at the door again, then, slowly, opened the cover, she slumped disappointed when she found it blank, and went to shut the book; only to drop it in n shock when she cut herself on the page. She watched in fascination as the blood disappeared, and a beautiful handwriting q)began to blossom out onto the page. She eagerly picked up the book again and began to read.

_To you who has found this book, Congratulations, you are the first witch in generations to do so; your blood is mine, and, In turn, my Knowledge is yours. Use it well and make our house a proud one once again._

_Yours proudly,_

_Morgana Le Fey._

"Lilith?"

Her brothers voice made Lilith shut the book quickly as she looked up. He was sleepily sitting up in his bed, checking his newly acquired watch.

"Time to switch." Harry mumbled, stretching a bit, "what are you doing?"

"I found this book." She said, quickly going over to her brother, "it says its Morgana Le Feys."

"Really?" Harry asked, carefully taking the journal from her sister and opening it, his eyebrows creased as he began flipping through the pages, "theres nothing in here."

"What?" Lilith took the journal back and looked into it, frowning when she found the pages blank once more, "but it said...the message appeared when I cut my finger on the page, it took some of my blood! Maybe I have to do it again…."

"Lilith your fingers are fine." Harry said, making her look at her hands, sure enough, there was no sign of a cut, or even blood.

"But…"

"You're probably tired, get some sleep Lils, I'll keep watch."

"I guess you're right…" she said, slightly disappointed as she put the journal on her night stand before getting under the covers.

"Good night Harry."

"Sweet dreams Lilith."


End file.
